monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ChevyRoofan1/Ideas for New FELD-owned Trucks
'These ideas are based on a few things:' *The ideas are aimed to be family friendly *It can look good on both paper and in execution *It won't land FELD into plagarism issues/responses *The themes aim to be new and refreshing ''There will also be some sponsor truck ideas on this page, so here's a few additional things needed for those trucks: *The sponsors can't and/or shouldn't interfere with independent teams which the brand or company currently sponsors *If they're themed after characters owned by other companies (e.g Lightning McQueen, Disney) then they have to be easily recognisable by both Monster Jam fans and fans of those characters, which is recommended to be audienced by a large number of people. ''*Note - Names which have quotations marks in them mean that they're only working names '#1 - 'Swordfish '''An interesting idea here, however admitingly overused in body design.' The body would be almost duplicate to Megalodon from the cab down to the tail, however the front clip would instead be the 'sword' of the fish, pointing out towards the front, which will rest above the shock towers. The backfins would also not be present like Megalodon. The body itself would have a slight chrome finish to it where the stomach and fins would be, like a real swordfish. The beadlocks would have a light boy blue colour. This would be driven by Steven Sims (which I put in as a reference to the swordfish on Hooked, making a connection). '#2 - C.R.D Metal Mauler' This truck is a tribute to those who frequently and constantly design, build, fabricate and assemble Monster Jam's most chosen chassis for competition. It seems as if these guys don't get enough credit for what they do. The body would be an Escalade. The wrap would have multiple gears, parts and almost every part of the chassis being literally ripped out of the truck. The wrap would go around the back half and the hood of the body. The truck's logo would be displayed on the door, with the rest of the body being painted grey or black. Everything about the chassis is black, even the rims. However the beadlocks and gear holders would be orange. As Gas Monkey Garage is becoming more and more irrelevant at this point, I have selected BJ Johnson to drive it, as he is one of the top mechanic drivers currently competing in Monster Jam. '#3 - 'Mummy '''I did take the 'Mummy' name into consideration and it's sounds a little weird.' Anyway, the body would be a full Monster Jam default Ford F-150. The characteristic of this trucks body would be that the visual part of the body would be mostly be wrapped over with cloth designed and decorated to look like the body wrap used for actual Egyptian mummies (the actual body fibreglass would be kept under the cloth as a base for crashes). The quarter panels on the hood will be exempt from the wrap as it is needed for the truck logo. One cool addition of this idea would be that the hood would have a slit in the tape to reveal two yellow eyes powered by on-truck LEDs with a black background. No specific wheel component colours. This truck would be driven by Bryan Wright on Hooked. '#4 - 'Tarantula' or 'RedBack '''There was a previous Tarantula, I know. ' This body would have four hairy legs on each side of the truck, which are attached to a custom brownish-black spider body (although the middle would use a F-150 cab and roof), made to have a head at the front and an abdomen at the back, like a real spider. Like 'Mummy', the body's head would have glowing eyes, however they instead are beady red. The entire body would have a hairy 'overcoat', with the truck logo on the body abdomen. It would have red sway bars, four links and beadlocks. This wouldn't be for Arachniphobes. Tarantula would be driven by Justin Hicks. '#5 - 'NBCSN' ' It could be good enough as just the sponsor name. It's honestly an expectation at this point. The concept for this truck would just be a cheesy and easy wrap with generic NBC patterning and colours on a generic Escalade body. Basically how you think a display truck would look, but it would actually compete. White beadlocks as something special. Driven by a fresh MJU graduate. '#6 - Avatar ' Based on the upcoming 2020 and 2021 movies of the same name. This truck is essentially a moving advertisement, like Wonder Woman. I'm not too sure about how a custom 3-D body would look, so it's been decided to use a F-150 body. The body would be blue with the skin patterns seen on the Na'iv people (the creatures in the film). Long ropey dark hair would be attatched onto the roof and flaps around freely when it's driving. There would be a bow attached to the back of the chassis as well. Elvish ears would also be on either side of the cab. Finally, the truck logo would be on the back quarter panels and the tailgate. It could be used as a permanent truck (it could be running from 2019-2022 depending on exact release dates and the amount of time spent in the box office). This epic truck would be driven by both Matt Cody on Iron Warrior, and Cory Rummel on Rage in North America. 'Let me know what you think of these. These 6 trucks took about three weeks to properly think about and I'm probably gonna add more in the future.' Category:Blog posts